GNX-803T GN-XIV
GNX-803T GN-XIV (aka GN-XIV, pronounced "Jinx Four"), is the fourth generation successor of the GN-X series featured in Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer. It is deployed by the Earth Sphere Federation Army during the ELS Conflict. Technology & Combat Characteristics The GN-XIV is the latest addition to the GNX series. It is the most advanced GNX developed and it's believed to surpass even the Gundams.Gundam 00 A wakening of the Trailblazer website, GN-X IV profile http://www.gundam00.net/ms/06.html The upgrades and enhancements implemented on the GN-XIV series were based on technical and combat data of its predecessors and data left behind on the Innovators' ship/base of operations, the Celestial Being. Celestial Being contained MS manufacturing facilities and data from both CB and the Innovators. The abandoned data-banks were left behind for the ESF to study and reverse-engineer; however, advanced GN Drive technology like the Twin Drive System was with-held by Veda and it's the reason why no Twin Drive variant was created. With the incorporation of advanced MS and GN technology from the the defunct Innovators, the capabilities of the GN-XIV makes it the most formidable series to date. While the GN-XIV is cutting edge MS technology, the unit suffers poor performance due to the human element. The MS was designed and meant for Innovades and/or Innovators. Their quantum brainwaves (QBWs) allow their minds and bodies to interface and control their MS in ways beyond normal human capabilities; the Quantum Brainwave Control System was never installed. In addition, Veda was meant to assist their QBW-pilots by suggesting combat tactics and providing up-to-date system configurations to bring out the full combat potential of the series. Unfortunately, there aren't a lot of Innovators to go around, thus normal human pilots were commonly deployed in their stead. This inevitably created a slower and weaker MS combat force as regular humans just can't pilot with the enhanced speed, reflexes, and judgment that a QBW-user can. Most of the GN-XIVs are actually refitted GN-XIIIs.Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Senki Mission 12 "Iron VS. Metal" It's why its appearance retains much from its predecessors. Although the Ahead series was different from the standard GNX series, the GN Thrusters were incorporated into the new series; therefore every GN-XIV has built-in GN Thrusters on the back of the shoulders for greater speed and maneuverability. The GN-XIV's MS shoulders and arms have impact-points that allow the GN-XIVs to be equipped with varying components, allowing greater adaptability in the battlefield. Taking design cues from the GN-XII series as oppsed to the GN-XIII, the GN-XIV series possess an incredible array of optional equipment for a standard unit: two different rifle configurations, GN Shields (with GN Field generators), GN Bazookas, GN Buster Swords, enhanced GN Thrusters, and a host of other possible armaments. It's overall capabilities can be enhanced with the power of the Trans-Am system. As a last resort measure, the pilot can overload it's GN T Drive core to explode as a kamikaze maneuver. ELS GN-XIV The ELS version of the GN-XIV is a product of assimilation. Smaller flying ELS units would swarm and collide with each other to create a near exact size and mass replica of the GN-XIV. It's overall combat capabilities are exactly the same, but because the ELS combat as a hive mind, the ELS version can fight at levels greater than their ESF counterparts. In many ways, the ELS brought out the full combat potential of the machine in question. However, it's system functions aren't fully understood at this point. The ELS recreated the GN Drive Tau, but it is larger and doesn't seem to need any moving parts, suggesting the unit was also enhanced. Because the GNX is actually a MS-size organism, it can still assimilate any unit or living being it touches. An unusual characteristic is that the ELS GNX doesn't seem to have Trans-Am, suggesting the ELS either couldn't recreate it or wouldn't be able to use it due to their physiology. Armaments ;*GN Buster Sword :Just like the GNX-607T/AC GN-XII Sword, GN-XIV can carry a GN Buster Sword for Close Quarters Combat. The GN Buster Sword is a physical GN Blade that uses GN particles to increase its cutting power. Not many of these was produced and as a result it became a rare piece of equipment.Great Mechanics DX 15 ;*GN Claw :Used only by the GN-X series of mobile suits, the claw is a normal manipulator hand equipped with a GN Particle infused claw weapon. It is used only as a last resort in close combat. ;*GN Long/Short Beam Rifle :The standard armament of the GN-XIV. Unlike the long rifle add-on attachment of the original GN-X, the rifle of the GN-X IV possess two different front parts that differ in barrel size and the parts need to be "swapped" (as opposed to added) in order to change the rifle configuration. Specific performance differences between the two is not specified at this point. ;*GN Vulcan :Mounted on either side of the waist, similar to the Superbia GN-X. Two other GN Vulcans are also mounted in the head of the GN-XIV. They have low power output, but a high firing rate. Primarily used to shoot down missiles or restrict the movements of an enemy MS. ;*GN Tail Booster :The boosters originated from the Ahead series. The boosters utilize a large particle storage tank to conserve energy and large thrusters for long range operations. After the Ahead series was retired, the boosters found second-life with the current GNX series. ;*GN Booster Pack :For greater combat speeds, a pair of boosters can be attached to the thrusters. The boosters have pre-stored particles on the top to help increase particle thrust without severely draining its primary particle reserves. System Features *[[GN Field|'GN Field']] : A optional attachment for the GN-XIV that seems to be modeled after the Garazzo's GN Field emmiter. Two units can be attached to a GN-XIV, but it is unknown if this has any benefit. *'Trans-Am System' :When active it enhances the overall performance of the GN-XIV 3 fold for a limited time. The system is also capable of pushing the GN Drive to self-destruct. Variants ;*GNX-803T GN-XIV (Commander Type) :Another type of GN-XIV for ESF commander use. In order to to divide the two types of GN-XIV (Standard and Commander),the Commander-type has a gray color scheme and the Standard Type has a green color scheme. The main differences between the two is that the Commander-type pilots can choose their own peripheral equipment. Examples include Patrick Colasour's unit being outfitted with twin GN Shields and a GN Short Rifle, and Andrei Smirnov's unit being equipped with GN Boosters, a rare GN Buster Sword, and a GN Long Rifle. History Creation & Development ELS Conflict By A.D. 2314 an army of GN-XIVs were assigned to the ESF, with two commander types piloted by Andrei Smirnov and Patrick Colasour. The GN-XIV (Commander Type) piloted by Andrei Smirnov & his GN-XIV squad was first seen when the Jupiter research station was approaching the Earth. A trio of Baikal-class ships under orders from Brigadier General Kati Mannequin tried in vain to destroy the Jupiter research station using GN missiles along with Andrei (GN-XIV Commander Type) & his squad but both attempts failed. As a last resort, the ESF deploys Innovator Descartes Shaman, piloting the GNMA-Y0002V Gadelaza, to destroy the incoming threat. Despite the successful termination of the target, the debris from the ship fell into the Earth orbit and landed all over the planet. GN-XIVs would be used by the fleet led by Commander Kim who launched to halt the ELS armada that had appeared from Jupiter's red spot. Descartes Shaman and the Gadelaza were also part of this fleet for the purpose of distracting the ELS. However this plan failed and the Regular Type GN-XIV of the fleet - along with a pair of Baikal-class cruisers and Commander Kim's flagship - were attacked and subsequently assimilated by the ELS. During the ELS' assault it was noticed that a GN-XIV's GN DriveT shutdown as it was assimilated by the ELS. The GN-XIV army was deployed in the final defensive battle along to hold the line against the ELS threat. Whilst the ESF-Army had luck at first this all changed when groups of the smaller ELS probes came together to form an ELS-copy of the GN-XIV. It should be noted these ELS-IV's weapons were not handheld but instead their arms became the weapons. With the ELS now deploying Mobile Suits, and then assimilating Baikal-class cruisers, the ESF-Army was overwhelmed by sheer numbers. After the 80m GN Rail Laser Cannon of the Celestial Being'' '''''was destroyed, Andrei noticed a large ELS probe heading for the Earth which led to him and a squad of GN-XIVs launching to intercept this threat. With his MS undergoing assimiliation Andrei would overload the GN DriveT of his GN-XIV via Trans-AM, as would the other GN-XIVs assisting him, sacrificing himself to save the Earth. Nearer the end of the battle Patrick's unit was assaulted and started to be assimiliated by an ELS GN-XIV. However Setsuna F. Seiei and the GNT-0000 00 Qan(T) arrived on the field destroying Patrick's GN-XIV thus saving Patrick by catapulting him out into open space. Numerous other GN-XIVs continued to long fight even with things as bleak as they were for Humanity. After the ELS Conflict ends it is unknown how many GN-XIVs survived the final battle. Picture Gallery GN-XIV.png|GN-XIV gnx803tgnxivlightgreenc.jpg|Standard Type GN-XIV equipped with shield and GN Beam Rifle gnx-803t-com-equip.png|Commander Type equipped with GN Particle Tanks ELS GNX4 Front2.jpg ELS GNX4 Front3.jpg ELS GNX4 Front4.jpg ELS GNX4 Rear1.jpg ELS GNX4 Rear2.jpg GN-XIV_Face.png|GN-XIV face GN-XIV_Combat.png|GN-XIV in combat GN-XIV_GN_LRifle_GN_Booster.png|Andrei Smirnov's GN-XIV equipped GN Boosters & GN Long Rifles GN-XIV_NGN_Bazooka.png|GN-XIV Regular Type wielding a GN Bazooka 4594786193_96d006d522_b.jpg|Patrick Colasour's GN-XIV in combat 4595402432_43f5924f56_b.jpg| GNX-803T.jpg|Andrei Smirnov's GN-XIV heading into combat GNXIVGRooM.jpg|G-Rooms - NO.12 CG Jinx 4.jpg|CG of GN-XIV Commander Type holding its GN Beam Rifle. CG Jinx 4 Rear.jpg|CG of the GN-XIV Commander Type holding its GN Beam Rifle, back view. CG Jinx 4 II.jpg CG Jinx 4 II Rear.jpg CG Jinx 4 III.jpg|CG of GN-XIV Commander Type with its GN Buster Sword mounted on the Shoulder and holding a GN Beam Rifle. CG Jinx 4 VII.jpg|CG of GN-XIV Commander Type CG Jinx 4 VI.jpg|CG of GN-XIV Commander Type CG Jinx 4 IV.jpg|CG of GN-XIV Commander Type CG Jinx 4 V.jpg|CG of GN-XIV Commander Type CG Jinx 4 VIII.jpg|CG of GN-XIV Standard Type CG Jinx 4 IX.jpg|CG of GN-XIV Standard Type References Gundam00n 001.jpg 4726752566_502e51370a_b.jpg|GN-XIV ELS GN-XIV - References.jpg|ELS GN-XIV GN-X IV armaments.jpg|GN-XIV armaments (from top) GN Sword, GN Shield, Long GN Beam Rifle, Short GN Beam Rifle 1290707095480.jpg GNX-803T GN-XIV Scan.jpg External Links GNX-803T GN-XIV on MAHQ